1. Field
This invention is directed to a latching device and particularly to an automatic boat latching device which is adapted for use on boat trailers.
2. State of the Art
The use of trailers for transporting, launching or retrieving pleasure boats are widely used by the boating public. Most commercially available boat trailers utilize a combination of a winch and tow rope for retrieving boats from the water onto a boat trailer. One major disadvantage inherent in the use of a winch and tow rope is that at least two people are required to effectively retrieve and load the boat. One person is normally needed to connect the towline to the boat and operate the winch. The other person is required to navigate and maintain the boat in alignment with the boat trailer. In rough or turbulent waters the alignment of the boat with the trailer, as well as the attachment of the towline to the boat, becomes an extremely difficult and precarious task.